Shugo Chara: Coincident Meeting
by xXRed-ScorpionXx
Summary: What will happen if Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex went to the world of Shugo Chara? Rated T in case.. Shugo Chara Crossover with The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron
1. Introduction of Characters

**Backstage P.O.V**

**"HEY GUYS! I WAS WATCHING JIMMY NEUTRON AND I GOT THIS IDEA :D" Lex shouted. **

**"Let's just imagine that 13 years old is grade 7,,, 12 years old is grade 6,, 11 years old is grade 5!" Lex continued.**

**". . . . Kinda Good Idea.." Zyx said.**

**"Little by Little... You become more kind.." Lex smiled at Zyx..**

**"Lex doesn't own Jimmy Neutron, The Fairly Godparents, and Shugo Chara!" Zyx changed the topic.**

**"That's one long disclaimer..." Lex laughed**

* * *

**DOCUMENTS**

Timmy Turner… Child who has fairy godparents…. He has a miserable life in school but his fairy godparents helped him make it all good…. Jimmy's frenemy… 13 years old..

Wanda…. Timmy Turner's fairy godparent… Loves Nagging… Cosmo's wife

Cosmo…. Timmy Turner's fairy godparent… Has no brain… Funny… Wanda's husband

Poof… Timmy Turner's fairy godparent… Acts like Timmy's brother… Cosmo and Wanda's child

Jimmy Neutron… Child whose brain is like Einstein's… Intelligent… Almost no flaws…. Likes inventing… Timmy's frenemy.. Pretends to be Cindy's rival… 13 years old…

Cindy Vortex… Child who is also intelligent... Timmy's crush… I mean Jimmy AND Timmy's crush…. Jimmy's pretend rival…. 13 years old…

Hinamori Amu… Joker's Chair in the Guardians.. Cool 'n Spicy in the outside, Kind in the inside… Likes Tadase and Ikuto… 13 years old…

Hotori Tadase… King's Chair in The Guardians… DON'T CALL HIM PRINCE!.. 13 years old

Mashiro Rima… Queen's Chair in the Guardians… Likes Comedy.. 13 years old..

Fujisaki Nagihiko… Jack's Chair in the Guardians… Likes Basketball.. 13 years old..

Fujisaki Nadeshiko… Former Queen's Chair in the Guardians.. Likes Dancing.. 13 years old.. Known as Nagihiko's twin.

Souma Kukai… Former Jack's Chair in the Guardians… Likes Soccer… 13 years old

Sanjou Kairi... Former Jack's Chair in the Guardians... Nerd... 11 years old..

Yuiki Yaya… Ace's Chair... Likes cute things... 12 years old...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.. Has a crush on Amu.. 18 years old…

Hoshina Utau... Singer... 14 years old... Likes Ikuto.. But, Ikuto's sister

Dimsdale… Timmy's town

Retroville… Jimmy's town

Seiyo High… Guardian's school


	2. Hello, Jimmy and Cindy!

**BACKSTAGE P.O.V**

**"Hey Guys!" Lex said.  
**

**"You're a fast updater.." Zyx said..**

**"Yup! TOMORROW iS SONA!" Lex shouted.**

**"Ok..." Zyx said.**

**"I Don't own Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron and SHUGO CHARA!" Lex shouted**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Timmy Turner began to walk home from another miserable day from school.

Trixie Tang rejected him again..

His friends embarrassed him… Again…

His teacher, Mr. Crocker, got him a F…

His fairies cannot do anything for that…

He opened his door.

"I'm home!" He shouted.

"Welcome home, Timmy!" His mom shouted from the kitchen..

"How's your day, son?" His dad asked.

"Miserable as always…" Timmy shouted..

"Ok, son.." His dad said while fixing his pencil collection.

He ran to his room, threw his bag on the bed and call out his fairies.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!" Timmy called out..

"Yes, Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"Let's have fun.." Timmy said.

"How?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy thought of something.

"I wish I am in RETROVILLE!" Timmy shouted.

~POOF~  
Timmy slowly opened his eyes and saw he is in a cave-like room.

A big monitor got his attention.

He looked around and saw a dog-like machinery.

"RUFF! RUFF!" It said.

"GONARD! LONG TIME NO SEE!" Timmy said, rubbing the dog's head.

"Ruff!" It said.

Timmy slowly stood up and saw inventions.

"So, this is Jimmy's lab.." Timmy said.

Gonard nodded.

Gonard pulled a monitor out of his tummy..

"I will lead you to Jimmy if you like.." It read.

"It's ok.. I will surprise him.." Timmy said menacingly..

~2 hours later~

Timmy heard footsteps..

He hid behind the chair

"Jimmy's going to be surprised.." Timmy laughed.

The door of the lab slowly slid open

When the figure walked down, it fell down.

"OUCH!" The voice said.

"Surprise Jimmy!" Timmy shout out.

"Timmy? Is that you?" A more feminine voice asked.

"Huh? Jimmy?" Timmy cocked his head.

"This is Cindy.." The voice said.

Timmy staggered back.

"I am sorry! I was supposed to do that to Jimmy!" Timmy held out his hand.

"Long time no see, Timmy!" Cindy said as she held Timmy's hand and stood up.

Timmy looked at Cindy..

It has been 1 year since he saw Cindy..

Cindy grew a little… Her hair grew longer.. Now, instead of tying it, it was hanging loose on her back. She was still wearing her usual suit.

"Yeh, where's Jimmy?" Timmy asked.

"He's in class.. In detention,,, I got him in trouble.." Cindy laughed.

Timmy laughed with Cindy.

"Same old Jimmy and Cindy.." Timmy laughed.

Then they heard footsteps again…

They set up the trap and hid.

The figure went in and fell.

"AGGH!" It shouted.

"Jimmy!" Timmy shouted.

"Timmy?" The boy said.

"Good to see you!" Timmy laughed.

The boy stood up.

He brushed his shoulders.

"Good to see that you are still your old self.." Jimmy said.

"How did you went here?" Cindy asked.

"Fairy Godparents." Timmy said while pointing to his fairies.

"Forgot about them.." Cindy said while waving to the fairies.

"School gets worse every year.." Jimmy said, glaring at Cindy.

Cindy shrugged.

"Yeh, I know that feeling.." Timmy said.

"Want to get to an adventure?" Cindy asked.

Timmy and Jimmy nodded.

"How about we go to another dimension's school!" Cindy said.

"Ok!" Timmy said.

"But we need permission.." Jimmy said.

"My mom and dad doesn't care, I just need to tell them I went to another friend's home.." Timmy said.

Jimmy got an idea.

He put up a hologram of him and commanded Gonard to control it.

Cindy just got a hologram too.

"Copy cat.." Jimmy said.

"Meh.." Cindy said.

"I wish we are in another dimension!" Timmy shouted

~POOF~

* * *

**Backstage P.O.V**

**"Yay!" Lex shouted.  
**

**"Please R&R" Zyx said.**

**"Why in a hurry?" Lex asked.**

**"Because I need to go home.." Zyx said.**

**"AWW!" Lex shouted.**


	3. Where the heck are we!

**BACKSTAGE P.O.V**

**"Hello Guys!" Lex shouted**

**Silence...**

**"Zyx is sick and needed to be rushed in the hospital.." Lex fake smiled**

**SIlence**

**"I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron and SHUGO CHARA" Lex waved**

* * *

**Timmy's P.O.V**

I woke up and stood up.

It was night…

I looked at the surrounding..

I saw green grass… A lake.. A railroad..

Everything seems so realistic yet abstract…

I looked at the water.

I saw my reflection… Kinda strange..

I was wearing my same old suit but it's more realistic looking…

And my buck tooth disappeared.. I have normal teeth..

My features are more realistic.. And my height is normal…

My pink hat covered my whole hair, my bangs just protrude a little

I looked.. Normal…

I looked at Cindy and Jimmy..

Yeh, them too.

Cindy's dress looks more realistic..

Her yellow hair has more features..

Jimmy's gelled hair was still there

His suit looks realistic too.

"WAKE UP GUYS!" I shouted at the both of them.

Cindy rubbed her eyes.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" Cindy shouted at me.

"Timmy Turner.." I said.

"Oh, you look different, Timmy." Cindy laughed.

"Where are we?" She laughed.

"I'll ask Wanda.." I said while franatically finding Wanda.

"We're here in the bush.." Wanda said.

I looked in a bush.

Wanda was there, Cosmo and Poof

But they shrunk and besides them are in eggs.

"What the heck?" I shouted

"Yeh… I think I read about this.." Wanda said.

"First Question… What is this place?" Cindy asked.

"This is an anime.." Wanda answered

"Second Question.. What anime?" I asked

"It is an anime called Shugo Chara.." Wanda said.

"Wait.. I think I read that!" Cindy said.

"Yeah,, and supposedly.. I am your Shugo Chara, Cindy.. Cosmo is for Jimmy and Poof is for Timmy." Wanda said.

Cindy rolled on the floor, laughing.

"So when Neutron chara changes, he is an idiot!" Cindy said.

"HEY!" Cosmo said.

"Wow, we really shrunk.." Wanda said.

"Poof!" Poof said.

"Ok,, I wish we are back to normal!" I shouted.

"We can't, sport. We have no wands.." Wanda said.

"How can we go back!" I shouted.

"Maybe, I know.." Cindy said.

"How?" Cosmo said.

"I read that there was an egg here who grants wishes.. It is called the Embryo, The guardians are hunting it down. Some kind of corporation named EASTER hunts it down too…" Cindy said.

"Otaku much…" Wanda said.

"It's really good, so I can't stop reading.." Cindy said.

"Okay, now I understand except for the Guardians thing and EASTER…" I said.

"I can explain later.. So if this is SHUGO CHARA… I think we can meet the guardians!" Cindy said.

"Where?" Wanda said.

"Seiyo Academy.." Cindy said, pointing to a school across the street.

"SO, this Guardians can help us.." I said.

"Yes, and I can meet Amu-chan!" Cindy shouted.

"What's with the honorifics, you don't even know her yet!" Jimmy said, rubbing his eyes.

"Shut it Neutron!" Cindy shouted.

Jimmy smirked.

"Okay, this day gets weirder and weirder… First, we changed appearance, then my fairies turned to this so-called charas for all of you and now Jimmy smirks!" I shouted.

"This always happens when you wished a wrong wish.." Jimmy said.

"How can you react like that if we can't go back?" I shouted.

"Meh.. Calculated the result after you wished the wish." Jimmy said.

"Then if you are such a genius, how about giving us a solution!" I shouted.

"Like what Cindy said, the Embryo.." He said.

"So,,, you read that manga too?" Cindy smirked.

"I peeked every now and then" Jimmy shrugged.

"Ok, we need to enter that school but how?" Cindy said.

"Well, we also listened to your wish for the school, so you all automatically have entry to the school tomorrow.." Wanda said.

"How about housing?" Cindy asked

"We have spare money here.." Timmy said putting out his wallet.

"Me too." Jimmy put out his money.

"Me too, but it's only about $500…" Cindy said.

"Hey! That's enough for the cheapest hotel yet comfortable!" Wanda shouted, pointing a hotel.

It was 5 blocks away the school

We all nodded at this idea and went to the hotel.

**Now, Let's rewind but now in Seiyo Academy **

**Amu's P.O.V**

I arrived at class,

Nikaidou-sensei arrived and announced something.

"We have a sudden announcement, we have a new student coming tomorrow.." He said.

"Gender?" All of us said, bored.

"2 boys and 1 girl.. I heard they are cute…" Nikaidou-sensei said.

We all looked at each other and just shrugged and continued our lesson.

**`AFTER CLASS~**

"Hey, Tadase-kun.. Where yah going?" I asked.

"To the Royal Garden.. Why?" He asked.

"Wow… I can't believe we are allowed to go to the Guardians yet we are grade7.." I said.

"I know, I am still in King's Chair, Rima in Queen's Chair, Yaya in Ace's chair, You in Joker's chair and Nagihiko in Jack's Chair.." Tadase smiled.

"And I remembered when Rikka and Hikaru said good-bye to us, they lived in America, because of family business.." I recalled.

Tadase nodded and continued walking to the Royal Garden

"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked..

"I noticed you have a crush on Nii-san so I think it was the best for you to gain some time to think." Tadase said, not bothering to look at me and continued walking to the Royal Garden..

I paused in my tracks. I decided to chase him but I saw myself frozen on the ground.

"You are busted,, Amu.." Ran said.

"At least he is thinking about you.." Miki said.

"Aw… Tadase-kun really loves you desu~" Su said

"His radiance slowly fades away…" Dia said.

"I have no time for this freakin' drama!" I said in my Cool 'N Spicy mode.

I marched to my home.

Damn this… I need to think more about being brave , Brave and think about them!

* * *

**BACKSTAGE P.O.V**

**"Thanks for readinf.. PLease R&R" Lex said.**


	4. First Day of School

**Lex: Hello everybody! I've seen that you all have been waiting long for this. *inserts sparkly background***

**Zyx: *cough* Stop it, Lex. They're excited for the story not you.**

**Lex: *sparkly background turned to broken hearts* What?**

**Zyx: I'll do the disclaimers. Lex doesn't own Fairy Godparents, Jimmy Neutron and Shugo Chara. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Cindy's P.O.V**

Today was the first day of classes,

Some cute uniforms just magically appeared in the closet.

I stared at the 2 boys who are sleeping on their beds and smiled.

"I need to make their breakfast now." I sighed as I tied an apron around me.

I got 2 eggs in the refrigerator, cracking and beating them in the bowl.

Then I put them in the sizzling pan, smelling the good smell of the scrambled eggs.

But, I can't help but think about the discussion me, Jimmy and Timmy had.

_"We need to get the Embryo to get back in our own dimensions!"_

_"It's just one egg, how bad can it be?" Timmy laughed as he tossed a ball._

_"Timmy, I had read this manga and I saw that it took the Guardians, who are good hunters, like years to get it.." I sighed._

_"What?! How about my parents, they'll worry about me."_

_"I doubt that. Our dimensions has frozen up until we return home." Jimmy said._

_"Good. I don't want to be grounded." I groaned, "Our only problems are renting money."_

I finally snapped out of the thought, smelling the egg is burning.

I quickly turned the stove off, blowing off the smoke.

I served it and put on the plates, "YOU TWO WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE!"

Timmy jumped up his bunk bed and hit his head on the upper bunk.

The bump made Jummy jump up and hit his head on the wall.

"That's what I call 'Two birds in one stone'." Wanda smirked.

Timmy and Jimmy went down their beds and rubbed their head, "Ouch.."

"Sorry but we can't be late for our first day in Seiyo High." I tried to say without showing my excitement.

Just imagine, your favorite anime characters just appear in front of you, Kyaaaa~!

And imagine Nagihiko-kun, my favorite character, just... Ahhhhh!

* * *

**Timmy's P.O.V**

Poof hovered on my shoulder while I stared at Cindy.

"Psst, Genius, what's up with Cindy?"

Jimmy looked at Cindy and saw her eyes twitching.

"Maybe it's the time of the month for her?"

* * *

**Later...**

We are already dressed and quickly ran out of the apartment.

Jimmy and I preferred to wear long pants than that dorky shorts.

Everything on the uniform is just... Ugh..

We don't have uniforms in my school..

We can wear anything we want there!

But the only thing I like about the uniforms is the girls'.

Usually, Cindy would prefer to wear pants than skirt.

But she needs to wear a skirt, and bonus is that it's a short skirt.

She actually looks pretty.

Her blonde hair hangs loose and sways with the breeze.

**"HEY! TIMMY LOOK OUT!"**

I quickly woke up from dream world but I bumped in a post.

"Whenever you run, look where you're going." Jimmy sighed as he knelt and puts some bandages on my now-bleeding forehead.

"What kind of dork brings bandages with him?" I asked harshly.

"The one who has a reckless friend." He smirked as he continued running.

Cindy followed him.

"Hmf. Show-off." I sighed as I grabbed my bag and ran after them.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Good morning, Nikaidou-sensei." The class said automatically.

"Good morning class!" Nikaidou smiled, "Time to introduce the new students. Please everyone, sit down."

Everyone sat down.

Amu can't resist but stare at Tadase.

Tadase has turned a little cold on her, is it because she has a crush on Ikuto?

Amu frowned as she turned her head on the other side, trying to ignore her feelings on Tadase..

...But...

She can't choose over Tadase or Ikuto...

She's being torn apart..

"Come in Cindy, Timmy and Jimmy!"

One-by-one, the trio went in.

"Hello, I am Cindy Vortex.. I -uhm- like Academics and will do anything to defeat Nerdtron." Cindy said with a smile.

"And I am James Isaac Neutron.. I love Academics as if they're my babies. And I also make inventions." Jimmy glared at Cindy.

"And I'm Timmy Turner.." Timmy said plainly.

"Ok, you three, sit down." Nikaidou smiled.

Cindy, Jimmy and Timmy had no choice but to separate seats.

Timmy got the seat between Amu and Tadase.

Jimmy got the seat beside Rima while Cindy got the one beside a cute, petite girl with blue hair.

"Let's start the lesson, shall we?"

* * *

**Background P.O.V**

**Lex: Hello~!**

**Zyx: She has recovered. But now, it's time to say goodbye.**

**Lex: Bai, Bai! Review this please~! Sorry for the long wait~!**

**Zyx: Oh and sorry for short entry...**


End file.
